The power semiconductor switching devices with which we are concerned typically have a current carrying capability of greater than 1 amp and are operable with a voltage of greater than 100 volts. Embodiments of the devices with which we are concerned are able to carry currents of greater than 10 amps, 50 amps or 100 amps and/or are able to sustain a voltage difference across the device of greater than 500 volts or 1 KV.
Examples of such devices include insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), as well as FETs such as MOSFETS (vertical or lateral) and JFETs, and potentially devices such as LILETs (lateral inversion layer emitter transistors), SCRs and the like. The techniques we will describe are not limited to any particular type of device architecture and thus the power switching devices may be, for example, either vertical or lateral devices; they may be fabricated in a range of technologies including, but not limited to, silicon, and silicon carbide.
Switching devices of this type have applications which include switching in high voltage transmission lines, in particular dc transmission lines of the type which may, for example, carry power from an offshore wind installation, and medium voltage (for example greater than 1 KV) switching for motors and the like, for example locomotive motors.
In applications of this type typically tens or hundreds of devices may be connected in series and/or parallel to operate at the desired voltages/currents. Controlling the switching of such devices presents particular problems, because the electrical environment is relatively noisy and because the voltages/currents being switched are large, leading to a significant risk of device failure. Moreover when one device in such a system fails, other switching devices in the system can easily fail as a consequence.
We will describe techniques which address these and other problems.